Good Advice
by Sare Liz
Summary: Teenagers think they know everything, but what Edward doesn't know *can* hurt Bella, so Jasper sits him down anyway, and good thing, too. One shot.


**Title**: Good Advice  
**Author**: Sare Liz  
**Disclaimer**: These characters do not belong to me, and I make no money off of them.  
**Warnings**: None.  
**Rating**: M  
**Paring/Continuity**: B/E, mid-Breaking Dawn

**Author's Note**: It was completely appropriate for the books, given the ages of the targeted readership, to fade to black whenever sex happened. But you know, some of us are over the age of consent…

***

It was Jasper who had taken him aside, in the end. He'd already declined an opportunity to speak with Carlisle about it – after all, what part of the physiology of it could be new for someone with two medical degrees, however much he hadn't put them into practice? And he knew he had control, perhaps even now to the levels that his father himself had managed. So when the patriarch of the Cullen clan brought up the issue of sex, Edward had merely smiled in gratitude and changed the subject.

_Am I mistaken, son? Have you already had sex, then?_

Edward sighed and gave Carlisle a look that clearly demonstrated he had done nothing of the kind.

_It can be like the blood frenzy, you know, but it's different, as well. It is all too easy to lose control._

"Of that, I have already gained an appreciation. I appreciate you willingness to discuss this with me, but I understand the mechanics, and I understand the danger."

_If any new insights or questions burst in upon your person, you know where to find me, then. I only want what is best for you – and for Bella._

Edward quickly embraced Carlisle, then made himself scarce from his second floor office. It was later that evening, just before he was going to go back and spend more time with Bella that Jasper cornered him in his room.

_Can I have a word, Edward?_

"I have seventeen minutes until I need to leave. Will that be enough?"

_It should be just fine. Will you hear me out until the end?_

Edward nodded, not being able to pick up any clue as to what Jasper was getting at. And then, he felt calmer, more serene. He raised an eyebrow at his brother's intentional calming influence.

_Forgive me for being blunt, but you are intending to have sex with Bella before she becomes like us, aren't you?_

Edward glared at him.

_I'll take that as a yes. And I'll thank you to remember you promised to hear me out._

The calm around him intensified, and Edward felt himself slipping into it, reluctantly.

"Go on. Let's get this over with."

_As you wish. I know you must know the mechanics. And probably more than that, given how indiscrete Emmett and Rose can be. And we've all had sex while you were in earshot. But given that you've never struck me as a voyeur__, I'm betting you tried your damnedest to tune us out._

Edward marshaled his features, as to give nothing away. As a matter of fact, that was precisely what he had done, for what good it did him.

_And my point is that there __**are**__ some finer points you need to know about, and if someone in this family didn't pony up, we'd be doing you a disservice. And Bella. Sure, you'd probably figure them out for yourself, but __**when?**_ _Not the first time. And the first time is damn important, my friend._

Edward crossed his arms. "Okay. Fine. Pony up."

_Alright – the basics. Touch, smell, gentleness, and going slowly. You want her to be thoroughly aroused before any part of your body approaches her sweet spot. Rule of thumb: always spend time worshiping her body first. You just can't go wrong with that. Kiss everything. Touch everywhere. Be gentle, unless and until she tells you otherwise. Make her speak, if she's reluctant, so she can tell you what she likes, because you are like the rest of us in this world when it comes to Bella – you can't read her mind. The standard erogenous zones are just the beginning – everyone is different, and finding where Bella is the most sensitive is going to be the most entrancing thing you spend the next ten years doing._

_Second – reciprocity. You may think that if she doesn't touch you, you can maintain your control, but I've got news for you: she's going to want reciprocity, and if you don't allow it, you'll annoy her. Besides, it sets a bad precedent. She can make concessions on this front, but you can't deny her entirely. It's not fair._

_Third – and I highly recommend this. Give her as many orgasms as you can before you enter her. I suggest you start with your hand and go from there. After you've spent some time worshiping her, lay with her, cradle her body with yours, and let your fingers fill her.__ Rub and pinch her clitoris, explore, always starting with the utmost gentleness. When she starts moaning your name, feel free to get a little stronger with your movements. Hold her gently when she finally tenses up. Tell her it's okay to scream. She may need a moment to recover, but women recover much faster when they're being stimulated. At this point, I suggest you use your mouth, if you've got enough restraint._

_And for the act itself, I suggest you lay yourself back on the bed, hook your hands behind your head, and promise yourself not to move. It's best, the first time, and maybe every time while she is human, but certainly when you're not yet used to the sensation of orgasm __**within**__ a woman, for her to be on top. Let her ride you. It's exhilarating, trust me, especially when it's with the woman you adore. And more importantly, it allows her to set the pace. It takes away your control from the situation, but it also minimizes the possibility of you accidentally doing her harm. But the closer you get to your own orgasm, the harder it will be to keep from touching her. And yet, for the first time, at least, that is exactly what you'll want to keep from doing. What you must do, at all costs, is refrain from rolling the two of you over so you can thrust into her. It'll be temping as all hell, especially if she comes first, or if she is coming multiple times and begins to tire. But if you do, she'll be lucky to wake up the next morning only covered in bruises. That will mean that you've exercised remarkable restraint, save in rolling over._

If Edward were still physically capable, he'd be blushing.

"I would never intentionally hurt her," he said in a whisper.

_I know that. We all know that. And that is why I'm up here risking your wrath by bringing this subject up – because what you don't know __**can**__ hurt her, and now that you know, you'll be able do handle the situation differently. Better. We all care for you too much to see what you would be like if you accidentally hurt her._

"Anything else?"

_She'll be sore the next morning, but don't let that get you down. It's normal. She'll probably want you anyway. That's normal, too. Let her set the pace, let her tell you what she can and can't handle. Don't dare to make that decision for her._

"It sets a precedent and isn't fair?"

_You got it._

"Yea. I've already learned that particular lesson."

_We all do at some point._

"Do you suppose someone is taking her aside and having this sort of conversation with her?"

_They've probably tried. I'm guessing they got about as far as Carlisle got with you, though. Teenagers usually think they know everything already. No sense of humility whatsoever, or haven't you noticed?_

Edward smiled a tiny smile. Then the next thought erased it. "Do you think I should try to…"

Jasper laughed loud and long. _Oh, I'd pay to witness that conversation. I'd say no – unless you don't mind acting out what you're describing as you describe it. Which is fine, if that's what you two have decided, but otherwise, I wouldn't torture her like that. You two have enough chemistry as it is. I really don't think you need to add whispering in her ear about all the orgasms you'll be giving her before she rides you till dawn, not unless you __**want**__ her to spontaneously combust before your very eyes._

_---_

And so it was that life eventually caught up with Edward many, many days later, as he lay in a romantic setting on a borrowed island retreat cradling his love, his hand buried deep in her wet curls as she moaned his name. She took him by surprise when she came, writhing and keening and straining against his fingers. When she finally came down and begged him to stop moving, he whispered his love in her ear, licking the shell, kissing her neck.

"I think it must be my turn, now." She looked over her shoulders at him as she rolled in his embrace.

"Will you stop, if I tell you that I need you to do so?"

"Only if you really mean it," she hedged.

"I'll only say it if I really mean it."

"Okay, then. I will."

"Okay, then," he echoed. "It must be your turn." He rolled on his back and spread his arms wide. "I'm all yours, Mrs. Cullen."

"You know," she mused quietly as she began to crawl over his person. "I'm beginning to get used to the idea of being married to you."

"It took you long enough," he muttered mutinously. Then his eyes widened at the shocking feeling of her tongue and its scorching wetness as it made its way from his abdomen up to his collarbone. If he'd needed to breathe, he would have been gasping. As it was, only his eyes betrayed his awe. Her hands were dry heat, flames licking up the sides of his ribs.

Edward had thought that after all this time he was used to her heat, so characteristic of all things with a heartbeat. Apparently he was wrong.

"Come on, Edward. I told you what I liked. Now it's your turn. You're not getting out of this."

His laugh was short and ended with a wholly unintentional groan as she lapped and sucked at the base of his neck. He dug his hands even harder into the pillows behind his head. It's possible at that point that his fingers actually went through the pillows, but honestly, he wasn't paying much attention.

"I like everything so far," he managed to say with a relatively even voice. Bella had one hand in his hair and one hand between their bodies, brushing across his nipple. And then she sucked harder.

Edward whined. "Especially that," he whispered.

"Good to know," she said when she surfaced, shimmying up his body just a bit more before settling in to nibble at his lower lip. With her breath filling his senses came the flood of venom in his mouth. He swallowed and kept his lips closed.

"I would like to try French kissing, at some point you know," she told him.

He swallowed again and took a deep breath. The burn was familiar and a part of him reveled in it because it meant that he was still in control.

"That," he murmured, "we will have to save for later."

She pouted. He chanced bringing a hand around from the pillows to brush her bottom lip with his thumb.

"It's the venom," he explained.

She looked thoughtful, then resigned. "Oh. Right. Okay." He watched the smile form on her face. It lit up the room. "The rest of you is quite kissable. I suppose I can somehow occupy myself. You know, in the meantime."

"I suggest you get on that, then," he said, smiling at her, and replacing his hand behind his head.

"And you're just going to lay back and enjoy yourself?"

"That is my current plan, yes."

"Well, alright then." And then she kissed him. His lips, his chin, his jaw. She kissed the tip of his nose, and that made him smile. She kissed the bridge of his nose, and each closed eyelid. She kissed his temple, the crest of his ear. She sucked the lobe of his ear into her mouth and licked at his clenched jaw before she kissed down his neck. She paused to suck at the base of his neck again before making her way to meet her hands on his chest. No patch of skin went unkissed.

"What are you thinking?" he managed to gasp out, when she kissed the palms of his hands, after licking lightly at each fingertip in turn. It was killing him to not know what she was thinking.

"Of music. And your hands. I love your hands, you know," she said, as she stroked them one after another. "They're so beautiful. Long and lean and strong, like the rest of you. Hard as marble, like the rest of you. And yet, you place them at the keyboard and it's like you weave a magic spell around me. And when you touch me with them, I can feel that spell inside of me."

So it continued, and when her own hands reached to the waistband of the trousers that he still wore, the muscles in his abdomen seemed to clench involuntarily.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Better than okay," he said, smiling.

She had them off him with more or less gracefulness, with only some slight aid rendered on his part. After all, getting garments off while dealing with a raging erection was something he would bet she'd never had to do before.

"Oh. Goodness."

He waited for an elaboration on her part. He wanted in her head so badly he could taste it. Edward never imagined himself with a fragile ego. Partially, it was just part of who he was, partially it came from knowing exactly what everyone thought of him and why. And yet, in this moment, if she found him wanting… he wasn't sure what he'd do, but the very thought of it made him want to curl up into a little ball, much like he'd been the last time he was in Brazil.

"What are you thinking?" he whispered.

"Lots of things," she said, not meeting his eye, still looking at the sight below his waist.

"Bella, _please."_

She glanced up at him and caught his gaze. She cocked her head to the side and narrowed her eyes. "Edward – don't… don't you know… you're beautiful?"

Something that was tight in his chest loosened slightly with her words.

"Technically, yes. We all are. But your perception… It's different. You're different. You don't react like anyone else. You-" But she cut him off with a touch to his hardened length.

"Edward," she started, even while she leaned down to gingerly lick the tip. "You're beautiful. Please ditch this weird idea that I've ever found you anything other than heartstoppingly, breathtakingly gorgeous."

"Really?" his reply was barely audible.

"Oh, please. Wake up and smell the obsession, Edward." Her mouth was hovering over his length, and her hot breath sent shivers up and down his spine.

He smiled and pulled himself upright with his abdominal muscles, keeping his hand firmly behind him. The smile curled just the edges of his lips upward, crinkled just the edges of his eyes.

"_**Are you**_ obsessed with me, Bella?"

He watched her expression turn into chagrin. She sat up and back on her heels, but that only made Edward lean closer until they were just inches apart, their eyes almost level. He gazed up at her intently.

"Bella?" he asked again, calling her name softly, using the tone of voice that always seemed to get him what he wanted out of humans.

"Duh," she finally breathed out.

"Well, we're evenly matched then, aren't we?" Edward replied just as softly as he leaned in to brush his lips against hers. The kiss lingered on and Edward leaned forward even more as he trailed his lips down her neck, following the line of blood that he could hear and feel and smell, even with his eyes closed. He breathed in her scent and then slowly laid back and laced his fingers together behind his head.

"Now, where were we?" He watched her blink and shake her head, as if to clear it.

"I was marveling at the inherent beauty of your body and you were about to have an anxiety attack."

"Yes, of course. I'm better now." He smiled a little smile at her. He still wanted to know what she was thinking – exactly what she was thinking, not these generalities – but perhaps given enough years, he'd be able to figure her out.

"And I think I was right about… here," she said, laying her fingertips very gently along the side of his shaft. "Or maybe," she said bending low again and shifting around until she was comfortable, "I was here." Her hot breath encased his member like an impromptu steam bath.

Edward groaned and when he spoke, his voice wasn't nearly as composed and elegant as it normally was. It sounded strained, actually. "I seem to recall something along these lines."

She kissed him again, then sucked the tip into his mouth, her tongue circling around it, her fingers circling his girth and holding tight at the base. There weren't words to express what Edward felt then. His back arched and a pillow was gently ripped asunder, though his hips remained securely on the mattress. The feeling was almost as intense as that afternoon in Biology had been last year, except now he had no desire whatsoever to harm her, he only wished with an all consuming passion to bury himself in that hot, wet mouth. But it wasn't that only, it was the suction, it was Bella, it was this dreadful, sweet longing that didn't reside in his burning throat, but coiled in the pit of his stomach. He'd experienced it before in tinier doses, and thought that that would be helpful. He was wrong.

But his reaction, intense, complex, and overwhelming as it was, took less than a second. Bella's reaction came after: letting go, leaning back and looking worried.

"Edward?" she whispered, and some dim part of his mind registered her anxiety.

"Don't stop," he gasped out.

Her hand resumed its tentative exploration. Her voice, when she began to speak, sounded smug. "Does this mean you like that?"

"Yes," he ground out between clenched teeth.

"And this?" she asked, starting with her tongue at the base, and licking with tiny licks until she got back to the tip.

"Yes," he hissed.

"Do you suppose," she asked, placing wet, open mouthed kisses all along the sides, "that is a vampire thing, or a guy thing?"

"No idea," he said, almost too quickly for Bella to comprehend. "Guy, maybe." He added.

"Oh well," she mused. "So long as you're enjoying yourself." And with that, she returned him to her mouth, slowly at first taking in a bit at a time until she could take no more. Her hand was wrapped gently around what was left over.

"Bella," he groaned, clenching his eyes shut, wishing he could be in her head, wishing with a longing almost as fierce again as he felt now, that she could speak to him even now. He moaned helplessly when her tongue started to move. It was incredible, and yet he wanted more.

"Harder," he whispered. She sucked harder and his eyes rolled back into his head. He groaned again, "harder. With your hand," he added.

How long this went on he couldn't be sure. Time had ceased to have meaning for him. He only knew that the room was filled with his groans, and a litany of her name chanted in a low moan. The feelings only intensified, the fierce desire coiling thicker and tighter in the base of his belly, his hands clenching one another behind his head, the isometric resistance pulling the muscles in his upper body taut. When it felt like something was about to snap, he growled out for her to stop.

She didn't stop immediately, though the hesitation was probably negligible in human terms. She was quiet for a moment. She held his gaze, but when she licked her lips, he shuddered and closed his eyes.

"You taste really good, Edward," she said softly.

Another shudder ran through him.

"Are you okay now? Can we continue?"

"No." He barely had control over his voice. "Maybe we should move on."

"Wait," she said, sitting back on her heels again. "Did I do something wrong? It sort of seemed like you were, um, enjoying yourself."

He hesitated. He didn't like to have to say it, but he wouldn't keep it from her. "I was close," he paused. He didn't need to breathe, but his body was having a hard time allowing him a full breath of air to speak. He took in two quick gasps of air and tried again. "I didn't want to… spend myself… in your mouth."

She gave him a searching look. "Is that a venom thing?"

"No."

"Is it that you think you'll somehow hurt me?"

"Not necessarily," he said, slowly regaining control of his voice. "Though that's always a possibility I consider."

"So, what is it then? Is this a morality thing? We're married. I thought that was the clincher for all sex-related issues."

"You mean you don't… you don't mind?"

The look on her face was incredulous. "Did it look liked I minded? _Edward_," she drew his name out as a gentle chastisement. "If I don't want to do it, I'm not going to. Besides – you taste good. Now, can I continue, or was there something else you'd like to add?"

"You're going to be the death of me," he whispered, closing his eyes again, clenching them shut.

"Don't think you can get out of this by pulling the death card, Mr. Cullen."

He smiled a little and tried to relax. "Whatever you say, Mrs. Cullen."

And then he was back in the heat and the pressure of Bella's mouth, and some very small part of his mind mused for a millisecond on the strangeness of it all, that sensation in one relatively small part of his anatomy could have such an overwhelming effect on his entire being.

Edward clenched his hands tighter and refocused when the mental silence got to be too much. Instead he focused on the regularity of her heartbeat, slightly faster than normal, and the pressure of her hands on him – one curled tightly around his base, the other exploring his abdomen, a necessarily light touch.

It wasn't long at all before the sensations were completely overwhelming. Edward's last coherent thought before moaning her name was less a thought and more a physical awareness. It was the awareness each muscle in his body had: _don't move._

He didn't.

It took him what he considered to be an unusually long time to recover – possibly on the order of four or five entire seconds. And then the pressure was gone, and he could feel Bella scoot up and press against the length of his body as she lay off to his side, her hands stroking his chest, his shoulder, now his cheekbone. Five more seconds of this and he'd gotten hard again. He didn't think Bella had noticed yet.

He opened his eyes, directly into hers.

"Hello," he greeted her, desperately wondering what she was thinking just in this moment.

She smiled at him. "Hello."

"What are you thinking?"

"That I'm glad we're married. That I'm glad you trust me with your body. That I love you. That you taste as good as you smell."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously," she confirmed. "I think I could do that to you for ever, and not get bored."

"Good thing, too."

He smiled at her giggling, and decided that it was time for more orgasms for Bella. Rolling over to his side, propped up on his elbow, he set to work. Her laughter faded as he smoothed his hand over her side.

"Did you know that I have a plan for this?"

She snorted, the gasped at the movement of his hands. "No, but come to think of it, I'm not actually surprised. Are you… are you going to share this plan with me, or just taunt me with it?"

"Oh, I'm in a giving mood, today."

She gasped a little. "I can tell," was her breathy, somewhat strained response.

"Step one: give you as many orgasms as possible."

"Oh, I like the plan so far."

"Step two: accept whatever reciprocity you offer, as much as I can."

"Still liking the plan."

"Step three," and here he paused. He'd never actually put this part into words to anyone else – obviously – and wasn't quite sure how to phrase it. But then again, it was Bella, and they were having sex at the moment. Perhaps he should just be explicit and see where it got him. He started again. "Step three: after steps one and two, lay back, stop moving, and let you ride me till you're exhausted."

"Oh, God, Edward," she gasped. A little while later, she added, "until I'm exhausted? What about you?"

"I don't think it'll take very long for me to… to cum, once I'm inside of you. But apparently my recovery time is just under nine seconds, and I don't get tired. So we stop when your body says so, not mine."

"What… what do you mean, you don't get tired?"

"Emmett tells me that after he acclimated, for the first four years he and Rose only stopped to hunt. It took them ten years before we could live with them under the same roof."

"Wait, wait." He paused and she sat up. "Are you telling me… are you saying that you could, say, have sex for two solid weeks, no breaks, stop to hunt, and then start the cycle over again, for a period of _years?_"

"If so motivated, yes."

"Do you feel so motivated?"

"No. It's important to me that you eat, and sleep, take long soothing baths and listen to music, as well. There will be no marathon sex."

"Yet," she hedged.

"Yet," he agreed.

"Well, then, let's continue with the non-marathon sex, then, shall we? I think you were on step one."

*

The End.


End file.
